mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Scatterbrain
Mr. Scatterbrain is a new Mr. Men created for The Mr. Men Show. A literally pear-shaped magenta Mr. Men character with a blue bowler hat, a pink nose, a unabrow, and a wide collection of random items. Unlike the other Mr. Men and Little Misses, his tongue is hot pink. He also has a lot of animal friends, ranging from penguins to iguanas. His catchphrases: "Why didn't you say so?" (evident that he has short term memory loss) and "Where's my head?" About Him. Lives: Dillydale Love: None Family: Little Miss Scatterbrain (sister) Friends: Mr. Tickle, Mr. Nosey, and Mr. Small Rivals: Mr. Rude Job: Getting confused and causing chaos Trivia *First Appearance: Physical, Boo Boos (Speaking) *Mr. Grumpy has a large conflict with him, but he doesn't seem to understand it. *Mr. Scatterbrain has many animals ranging from penguins, monkeys, kangaroos, etc. *In one episode, Post Office, Mr. Scatterbrain claims to be the mayor of Dillydale. *Mr. Scatterbrain is the sibling of Little Miss Scatterbrain. *Mr. Scatterbrain wore a green hat in Suprises. *He can sometimes be annoying to Mr Grumpy *He and Little Miss Whoops like to tease Mr. Grumpy *The only time he had his face off is Bugs, and he had his nose off in Reptiles and Hobbies. *He might be silly and love Mr. Grumpy *Little Miss Calamity may have a crush on him, though he does not know it. *His feet were shown as shoes in Goo. *Mr. Scatterbrain is one mr. men who is seen with Mr. Fussy (Lake, Beach, Bugs, Getting Around). *The Only times he has been angry. (Jobs, Birthday, type up some more) *Mr. Scatterbrain is one of the Mr. Men who is seen with Mr. Tickle (Farm, Arts and Crafts, Eyeglasses, Dining Out, Skyscrapers, Travel). *Every time he is with Mr. Tickle they do the tickle it out song. *He squeezed Mr. Grumpy's nose with his sock puppet in Gardens. *He doesn't care much if Mr. Bump gets hurt. *He doesn't care that Mr. Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, but he did seem to care that Mr. Rude farted in Washing & Drying *He is also friends with Mr. Nosy and Mr. Small. *In Night,he said he left a green belt in a place called Onionville.He may have once lived there. *In Sneezing and Hiccups, everytime he sneezes, his nose infates. *He arrested a fire hydrant instead of giving Mr.Rude a ticket in Jobs. Counterpart(s): * Lindsay (Total Drama series, both lack intelligence), * Scatterbrain Jane (Archer, both are scatterbrains), * Grounder (Sonic the Hedgehog, both lack intelligence), * Mad Hatter (Disney's Alice in Wonderland, both have the similar voices and goof around), * Eugene "Skull" Skullovich (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, both lack intelligence), * Dopey (Snow White And The Seven Dwarves, both are dumb and dopey), * Pantaloon (Nutcracker Prince, both are scatterbrains, though when Pantaloon's damaged), * Anne (Little Britain, both go "Eh Eh Eh!" and the goof around), * Squatt/Bookback (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers/Kyouryuu Sentai Zyuranger, both lack intelligence), * Bulk (Superted, both are incredibly dumb), * Clyde/Sue (Pac-Man, both lacked intelligence), * Meowth (Pokemon, both have a New York accent), * Beavis and Butthead (Beavis and Butthead, all three lack intelligence, and are dumb and forgetful (Though it's important for them to be forgetful)), * Ed, (Ed, Edd n Eddy, both are not very intellegent, love animals, and laugh alot), * Ralph Wiggum (The Simpsons, both lack intelligence), * Yakkity (Yakkity Yak, both lack intelligence) * Beefy Bert (Horrid Henry, both have a catchphrase and very little intelligence), * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants, both are pink, dumb and lack intelligence), * Buzz Lightyear (Toy Story 3 (2010) Demo Mode, both lack intelligence, and are dumb and forgetful) * Lotso Huggin' Bear (Toy Story 3 (2010), both lack intelligence, and are dumb and forgetful), * Zippy (T.U.F.F. Puppy, both are scatterbrains), * Pupcake (Strawberry Shortcake, both are idiots) * Mater (Cars, both lack intelligence, and are dumb and idiots) * Easily Hypnotized Guard (Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery, both are easily distracted) * Stimpy (Ren and Stimpy, they are both stupid and have big noses) * Goofy (Disney, both are silly) * Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog both are scatterbrains sometimes), Animals Mr. Scatterbrain Has *Horses: Montegue (Games) *Monkeys: Bunko (Music, Sightseeing, Washing and Drying, Surprises), Fiona, Fritz, & Fifi (Collections) *Iguana: Mustard (Beach, Hobbies, Reptiles) *Turtles: Sunscreen (Lake) *Pigs: Oinker (Beach) *Goat: Blueberry (Fair) *Kangaroo: Penguin (Trains) *Camel: Cicero (Movies) *Chameleon: Milty (Movies) *Gorillas: Thurston (Movies) *Elephants: Penelope (Night) Petula (Pets) *Penguins: Mo, Flo and Bo (Pets), Marty and Florence (Canned Goods) *Cow: Bartelby (Arts & Crafts, Dining Out) *Turkey: Beanburger (Dining Out) *Venus Flytrap: Loretto (Suprises) See Also Category:Pink characters Category:Mr. Men series Category:Book series Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters Category:Characters with hats Category:Misc shape characters